Sora Azagazil
"Oh? You remind me of the beer I had the other day; Salty as hell." 'Sora chuckled.' "I wear two rings for a reason. It's out of respect.." 'Sora played with the small ring around her pinky. ' Sora Azagazil (ソラアザガジル) is a nomadic being. She is known for her skill in battle and her intense magic ability. Her reason for traveling: To seek salvation. Appearance Sora being taller than the average female stands at 5'10". She has the body type of a fairly fit female. Sora has long black hair that she usually wears in a ponytail, Her hair is messy at times because she is always on the go, never having time to take care of it. Her left eye is ocean blue, but her right eye has an eye patch covering a bright purple eye. Sora usually wears a leather jacket with a button up shirt and tie or something comfy. She hates to dress up for thing she doesn't think are important. Sora carries around a pocket watch at all times that rest in her pockets. She wears two rings, One ring on her right hand but on her pink and her left hand the ring remains on her ring finger. The tallest form she can stand is about 1,300 ft. This form is only shown when she is very angry or when she has a need to use this ability. This form is known as the Demon-God, A form only acquired when you have killed the demon king. Perso nality Sora is known for her outgoing personality. She is always relaxed and doesn't take things fairly serious. She cares for so much and just loves to be around nature, hence why she travels around so much. You can never find her in one spot, She will be at a bar and next time she would be across the ocean. She travels to find out the secrets of earth and travels to gain more and more knowledge of things. She does this for her studies, waiting to gain more understandings of earth and the secrets of myths and other things. Sora has her times where she can get angry. When she does get angry it's very easy to tell. She'd often is very quiet or she is running her mouth at the people who pissed her off. When someone important to her is hurt or dead, She will not hold back on the person. This can go into transforming into something crazy or even being able to destroy her enemy. Sora is usually kind hearted and was often told by someone she had to be nice to the person even if they disrespect you. She has a goofy side of her as well. Always trying her best to make people happy and trying to keep a smile of everyone's face if possible. Sora doesn't have intentions of hurting anyone. She is one of the sweetest person you will meet. Sora respects everyone and everything. The nature and anything that belongs to someone that isn't hers, She would not touch without permission. She knows her morals and boundaries. History Sora was born in a different world, Something she calls "Home". She was born into a family who did a lot of brewing beer and sold it at a bar. Sora was very close to her family, but very close to her baby sister; Jay. Jay was much younger then Sora. She was about 8 years old, She loved to be around Sora at all times. As a gift for Sora on her 18th birthday, Jay made her a ribbon and tied it around Sora's wrist because Sora didn't like wearing stuff in her hair. The village Sora grew up in was ran by hunters. They provided safety, food for the village and were considered the strongest group of people who protected the village. Sora always wanted to be a hunter, but her parents want her to join the family business and sell beer. She didn't want to do that all, She wanted to be a hero to all those across the lands. She wanted to protect those who couldn't protect themselves. Sora had a friend named 'Zack'. He was the leader of the hunter's group in her village. He was known to be the strongest out of anyone in the village. That he even killed a dragon by himself without help, but that was just a rumor. Zack and Sora were best friends, They did everything together and never left each others side. Zack told Sora that he will be her teacher and teach her the way of the blade. Zack taught Sora how to fight with such an amazing weapon and even taught her how to make it and repair it. She was extremely pleased by their friendship. He even told her that he will promise her a position on his team. Sora did everything in her power to train and train to gain the power to join his team. It took her 5 years of training with Zack and sometimes by herself when she finally reached her dreams of becoming a member of the hunter's group. The team was heading out for a mission when there was a massive attack on the village. For years the village was cursed by a certain demon. Every year a group of demons will come out from the depths and terrorize the villagers. If the villagers did as they pleased they won't kill all the good people. Sora loved her people as soon as the village was attacked everything went to chaos for her. She left the mission and went back to protecting her village, People running left and right away from the flying demons. Sora was of course attacked by them and she did her best to protect herself, cutting through towards her home. Everything was on fire or destroyed, children crying and adults screaming filled the air. She was covered in blood of the demons as she stumbled her way towards her home. ''"I'm home." ''Sora said as she fell to her knees in front of her burning house. Sora was heart broken, Her family gone, burn to a crisp. Before she realized Zack was still missing, She stood up even if she was unable to walk and set off to find Zack. Zack was at the Headquarters protecting some people who were in hiding there. Sora would try to rush to his side as fast as she could wanting to help him out. She swung her blade around slaying demons as she made her way towards the headquarters. Every beast that came in her way was weak and had no chance against her blade. Sora's body was soon covered blood and guts, She had lost her whole family, but her best friend has to be alive. He is one of the strongest warriors in their land. There is no way he can be defeated. Sora reached the headquarters, Which was caved in. She rushed inside where she only found dead bodies and a sword that was stabbed into the ground. Sora heard a growl and in front of her a massive demon who held Zack's head. Sora's body boiled with anger and heat, tightly gripping her blade and leap into the air to slay the demon. The demon didn't back down from the fight and kicked Sora's ass in. Smashing her into walls and slashing at her. The battle lasted for about an hour. Category:Kenobya Category:Female Category:Zenqai